Lightbreach
Fall Lightbreach was the first holding in Quel'Belore to fall during the Legion's second invasion of Azeroth, as it posed the greatest danger to their demonic hordes. Eloi Dawnsorrow, the Seneschal of Starborne Chapel, wielded Quel'Thori in Lightbreach's last stand, with only a dozen surviving Knights and Priests of the High Star. That night, the chapel itself was a brilliant, silver beacon in the sky, and their heroism delayed the Legion's encroaching south by enough of a window for Nesterin Dawnsorrow and his riders of Aran'Thuilode to destroy the bridge that connected Quel'Belore to the lands of Vincent Ravenwing. With the fall of the Seneschal, the High Star's beacon to the heavens was snuffed out, and the gem surely lost as well. Founding Lightbreach, before it became known as the religious capitol of Quel'Belore, was a flush woodland that sported a single, little cottage. It was here that the beloved wife of Malanor Sunstrider, Dorina Highshield, chose to live out the few remaining days of her illness-riddled life. To Malanor, Dorina shined as beautifully as the stars, and so he gave her name to the star that shined brightest on their wedding night, and also refused to give up on his wife even when every physician he could muster agreed with the grim prognosis. In a last-ditch attempt to save the life of his dying star, Malanor wrote a desperate plea to a Shen'dralar arcanist. Having been touched by the story, for she suffered through her mate's similar fate, the Highborne woman bestowed what she could to the dejected couple; a gem no bigger than one's palm, but filled with starlight. Unfortunately this did not cure Dorina, but it did give husband and wife one month left together, instead of days. It is said that when Dorina finally passed on, the gem was said to have shined on its comfort to the grieving Malanor and all around him who wept for their Lady. For this, it came to be known as Quel'Thori - or the High Star - and housed in a chapel built up from the same cottage so that those who had lost loved ones could visit the object and pray to the Light for the comfort it was said to give. Dorina Sunstrider was interred in a vast mausoleum beneath the Chapel, with her carved stone likeness upon the lid of her gilded sarcophagus. From Malanor's desire to preserve her beauty came the burial traditions afforded to his lineage, and soon his own stone visage was laid to rest next to hers amidst the marble columns. The highest honour for any faithful resident of Quel'Belore is to be named seneschal of the Starborne Chapel; caretaker and guardian of the structure, the remains of Dorina the Blessed's lineage, and Quel'Thori itself. It is unknown if Quel'Thori actually possessed this power, or if it was simply a way for those to cope - a trick of a desperate, grieving mind to bring peace. Only in the past thousand years after the initial founding of Quel'Belore was Lightbreach named and established, and acts as the religious centre for the duchy's faithful. High elven priests and priestesses of the Holy Light held sermons and liturgies in the floating spires, as well as educating and fostering those who wished to take upon the same path. Later on, representatives from the Silver Hand of Lordaeron would introduce their organisation and philosophy to the residents of Lightbreach, where Vanis Dawnsorrow would become the first Dawntreader of the Silver Hand. His son, Nesterin Dawnsorrow followed in his footsteps, and after which Eralia Dawnsorrow took up her training as well. Niieve Dawnsorrow however, remained a priestess of the Holy Light, and spent most of her time rebuilding Lightbreach after the Scourge Invasion. After the Third War, when Karstin Dawnsorrow reigned as Duke, he bestowed the mantle of seneschal to his only daughter, the priestess Eloi Dawnsorrow. When Karstin was killed in a madness-induced confrontation with Tendael Dawnlight II and his sister Aeriyth - Aeriyth delivering the death-blow - the Ranger Lady did not depose Eloi for her father's crimes were not her own. To this day, Eloi Dawnsorrow serves as seneschal of the Starborne Chapel. Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:Places Category:Quel'Belore Locations